Be Tamed and Obidient
by sesshi-gul-chan154
Summary: Rin a teen girl she's real bad, one day her mum betrothes her to sess, he say he will tame her, will he? [chapters are under a major makeover, spell check and things, it will b much beta, thanx to some1 who reviewed by email, thanx 2 the person
1. Untamed and not obedient

**Chapter 1: Untamed and not obedient**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**_

Rin is a teenage girl-15 and a half to be exact she wears baggy jeans with a chain, tanks, leather jackets sometimes and don't forget her black converse. she doesn't listen to her mum, teachers, police doctors etc. She sometimes skips school and goes with her boyfriend Kohaku along with a group of untamed teens like her self, at night she sneaks off to parties with the teens, with loud rap music, beat, hip hop and a bit of rock, they drink and make heaps of noise, but the nieboughs can't hear because there aren't any, the parties are usually way out of Tokyo and unknown about to the police, parents or other authorities.

She is always in detention at school and her grades are really low.

Her mother had tried everything, couciling, reasoning with her, bribing her, but nothing seemed to work, until one day, her mother seeked help from and old friend by the phone, her mother was trying to find someone to wed her daughter, hopefully not Kohaku.

She dialed the number…

"Hello? Takashi residnce" called a strong voice

"Inunotashio, hello, I'm having trouble with my daughter you see" Her mother Mai explained everything to him.

"I will be right over, I am also bringing one of my sons over, is that ok?" he asked

"No that's fine" her mother said

"I will be right over" he was the first to hang up.

Rin right now was in her room listening to 'Rock this party-bob sinclair' lying on her bed texting Kohaku where there next party with the group will be.

'Hey babe our next party will b at dushi's where house 2morrow starting at 9pm and ending at 4am, theres gonna be big speakaz' Kohaku texted

"k thanx hun' Rin replied biting her lip

Inunotashio dressed in a blue bussiness suit arrived with his son, Sesshomaru dressed in jeans and a cotton shirt, they all sat at the kitchen table"This is Sesshomaru Takashi, my son" Sesshomaru smiled a little "So, about Rin, she is disobeying you?" Inunotashio said serously

"Yes she is, I just don't know what to do" Mai rubbed her temples

"I should suggest marrige? Many human women have been tamed that way" He suggested "My son Sesshomaru is looking for a mate, if he is mated to her, he has control over her and will make her go to school, do her homework and keep her from hanging around those dreaded teenagers, do you accept?" Inunotashio explained

"Well…yes, if its the only way" said her mother accepting with caution

"Then it's settled, shall we meet Rin?" he asked

Just then a teen dressed in baggy black jeans with a chain, a army tank, a leather jacket that stopped at mid stomach, she was also wearing heavy black eyeliner and dark green eye shadow, she had her black converses on and a black back pack over her shoulder.

Rin headed passed them and into the kitchen…

"Rin sweety? I'd like you to meet some one" said her mother hoping she's not going to smash things.

Rin reversed to see all of them "Mum how many fucken times have I told you not to call me those petty names" Rin said in frustation as Sesshomaru flinched at her bad mouth _I will make her obedident. _

"Rin, I have promised you to Sesshomaru Takashi, you are to mate" her mother said in defeat.

"Mum I already have a boyfriend, Kohaku remember?" Rin laughed _What? Sesshomaru Takashi? That snob who grduated early?_

"Honey that doesn't matter-" she was cut off by her frail voice.

"Rin, you are to be mated to my son Sesshomaru, weather you are going out with Kohaku or not, your mother had promised you to him, don't think you can just run away human" Inunotashio said straight out as if he were the king.

"Don't you fucken tell me what to do you over sized dog" Rin spat back "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see MY boyfriend Kohaku" Rin said attemting to go out the door.

"Get back here dearest" Sesshomaru ran demon speed scooping her up and pressing her against the wall with his fac inches from hers. "Don't you walk out on me or anyone"

"Get off me you disgusting demon" she attempted to slap him but he caught it.

Her mother worried in shock since thy where both out of site "Don't worry he knows what he's doing" Inunotashio assured Mai.

He turned her over so she was facing the wall, then on her ass it hurt, _is he spanking me? What the fuck? _He went on spanking her really hard 6 times and then jerked her back around, his face inches from hers.

"You will learn to listen to me, you mother and my family, I will teach you to be obedient" he said kissing her fore head completely surprising her. "now come out here and sit with us" he said link an arm in hers and then leading her out, they unlinked when they sat next to each other.

"So she will move into Sesshomaru's house next week?" assured Inunotashio

"Yes thats right" her mother felt a little more comfortable

"What?! Isn't it a little early?" Rin was real shocked

"Nonsence, the timing is perfect" Inutashio explained

"Now tell me about youkai Rin, we don't get married and use paper to confirm husband and wife, we mate, when you mate my son will leave his mark on you to tell other males you are off limits" He explains.

"Now let me tell you about humans, we go with who we love and isn't forced, sure the mark if I get it might tell me I'm 'off limits' but thats not what I'm going to be telling Kohaku" Rin said smartly.

Then after she said that the door bell rang "I'll get it" Rin got up with her black bag still attached to her back as she answred the door, having a good idea of who its going to be.

"Kohaku baby!" Rin said loud enough for her parents and the two youkai that sat at the table. "K, mum I'll be back at 4am, seya" Rin yelled happily.

Mai let out a worried sigh "My god, 4am?" Sesshomaru spat out in worry "a 15 year old girl going out to parties, Mai-sama I will make her obidient" Sesshomaru promised.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Mai thanked him

"It is my pleasure" Sesshomaru said cooly.

Sesshomaru was 17, he was so smart he finished school early, Sesshomaru lived in Osaka in the outskirts, where there were lots of demons living there and not many humans.

His father owned a big company called Takashi Tech which was the leading brand in Japan, they made mobile phones, gameing stations, electrical apliances, computers etc.

Kohaku and Rin

Kohaku and Rin were down the street hand in hand as they laughed together after shop lifting a few g-strings with out the shop owner noticing.

Kohaku was a bad boy, kinda like Rin, they would get the cops on to them for Kohaku speeding on his motor bike or sports car, got out and get drunk, got to parties, peoples places where they would tones of elegle crap, but they would never take on drugs, the closest to that would be thy would sometimes get high off laughing gas they would get from their friends who had parents that worked at the hospital.

Kophaku and Rin where now sitting on a sidewalk bench "Kohaku, my mother has promised me to someone" Rin laughed knowing that she would not be married to anyone but Kohaku…was she right?

"SO who is it?" asked Kohaku returning the laugh.

"Ugh god Sesshomaru Takashi, that snob we bagged the hell out of school who graduated early" Rin said flatly.

"Sesshomaru Takashi? Ya gotta be fucken kidding me!" Kohaku laughed his head off.

"Hell I wish I was, his father also came over and he said that when Sesshy mates me he will leave his mark on me and tell me that I'm off limits to other males" Rin laughed "And then I said 'Now let me tell you about humans, we go with who we love and isn't forced, sure there's the mark if I get it might tell me I'm 'off limits' but thats not what I'm going to be telling Kohaku" Rin laughed.

The both laughed their heads off until a familiar face came into view down the street "Shit, Kohaku its Sesshy, lets move" Rin garbbed his hand but didn't escape his sight.

Sesshomaru ran up and snatched Rin takning her bridal style, into a black Suburu with the doors locking, where was he taking her?

"RIN!!!!!" Kohaku screamed after taking Rin

"KOHAKU!!!!" Rin cried out as she banged on the window.

Rin sat in the middle of two male dog demons, they held her down, while Sesshomaru sat in the front seat, he turned around to face her. "Don't think you can escape me Rin, I will tame you" he said seductively. The car started and started driving "You disgusting dog, let me go" she tried with all her might to get out of the grasp she was held in but it was not use.

OOOOOh whats gonna happen? Where is he taking her?

Plz review this is my first fic, so be nice

-randa15


	2. Welcome to Sesshy’s house

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Sesshy's house**

Rin was in the car, she was scared out of her wits but refused to show it, Sesshomaru kept his gaze ahead in the front seat, she never hated her mother, but now she did now since she gave her away to a demon who thougth she needed lessons in obedience.

"Dearest Rin, why the pouting face, it looks more beautiful when you smile" Sesshomaru turned around to her.

"Shut up!" Rin spat out

"Oh why that?" Sesshomaru said taunting her.

"Cuz ya fucken called me dearest Rin, just thinkin that makes me sick" Rin spat out

"You will learn to speak properly, not that slang and no swearing, I will make you obedident" Sesshomaru gave up and kept his gaze ahead. Sesshomaru went to her school, his group and her group always were having on going battles in the school yard.

Sesshomaru graduated early, so Rin and her group were thrilled with that hoping they'd never have to deal with him again, but with Rin-she was wrong.

Rin looked out the window, of one of the side windows, she was still in the grasp of two male dog demons, they were in a different suburban place like her own accept there where demons walking the paths, demon children on the playgroud and so on.

They pulled into a drive way of a two story house, it was weather board and looked very modern, there was a white concrette path way, there was lush grass, along the sides of the grass there was red roses.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and so did the demon body guards, one got out holding a struggling Rin "FUCKEN LET ME GO YOU VILE YOUKAI" Rin screamed which got eyes on her from many people around.

The Youkai slinged Rin who was still screaming over his shoulder and followed Sesshomaru and the other body guard into the house, they went upstairs and into a room with a double bed with black covers, there was a black bed side table with a modern looking black lamp, there was tanned floor boards, the room was painted dark deep blue, the was also an alarm clock with the time-it said 5:23pm.

"Lemme go!" Rin yelled kicking

Sesshomaru threw her on the bed and then briskly walked out shutting and locking the door "You will stay in there until you have calmed down" he said behind a locked door

"Fuck you" Rin said out loud as she heard foot steps going down stairs.

"Damn it, damn it all to hell and back!" Rin said in a lowish angry tone._Hmmm back…back… back where Kohaku is, we had fun texting on MY PHONE, thats it! I'll ring him! Rin your eginious!_ With that Rin got out her black motoroller phone out of her bra, she rang Kohaku…_C'mon damn it pick up!_

"Hello? Kohaku?" Rin said in worry

"Rin! Where are you?" I don't really know but I think I'm in Osaka, I think I'm in Sess's house, in what looked like a demon suburban area" Rin explained quietly

"Osaka, right, what does the house look like?" He asked in great concern

"Well it has white weather boards, a tan door with cloured glass, lush, really green grass, a path that has roses along it and I think I saw the number 327 in gold numbers, you get all that?" Rin asked hoping he would.

"Ya I did" Kohaku said writing it all down.

"Got to Dushi's party and tell everyone, all the stuff I told you k?" Rin said quietly

"I will, we'll all team up and beat that snob, I miss you RIn" he said truly

"Kohaku I miss you, and he said he was going to make me obedient" Rin let a small chuckle escape her full red lips.

"Yeah but I think that's impossible to do" he chuckled back

Rin heard foot steps up the stairs "Kohaku he's comeing, I'll call you back, don't call me what ever you do and I love you" Rin said quickly and quietly.

"Love ya too" Kohaku hung up the phone and so did Rin, she took out the sim card quickly and then put it into a floor board loose and then put the empty mobile into her bra. Rin heard clicking at the door and then it open, she was scared but still refused to show it, she would never show it if she was scared, Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door behind him.

He turned quickly to her "Have you calmed down? My love?" he said approaching her

Rin sighed "Yes" she said un gretefuly, not that she should be greteful.

"Are you ready to be obedient?" he asked standing before her, Rin was still sitting on the bed.

"Spose theres not point in arguing…yes" Rin rolled her eyes

"Good" He sat right next to her and put an arm around her waist as Rin blushed, he started to kiss her neck slowly and then pulled her in so that she was on his lap but facing him as he hold on to her waist with his arms wrapped around her. His face was 3 cm away from his.

With one arm still wrapped around her waist, he pulled her head in closer and kissed her on the fore head and then closed the space in between them, him inhaling her scent, he rubbed her back in circles with his claws, Rin gripped a little more.

"See, its not so bad Rin" he said into her ear.

"Are you ready to come down stairs for tea, I'm sure your hungry" he tilted her back slightl;y just to look at her.

"Yeah…ok" Rin said looking the other way a little

"Ok come on" he lifted her up bridal style taking her out of the room.

He took her down stairs and into what looked like a kitchen table because the kitchen was visible, it looked very modern. "Sit there and I'll serve you up some fried rice" he said heading to the kitchen thoughtfully

He came back with two plates of fried rice and two pairs of chop sticks, he sat Rins plate down and sat beside her, the two started to eat, Rin ate very fast.

"Slow down Rin" he said calmly

Rin with a full mouth of rice "Rife, forry (right, sorry) " Rin swallowed that mouth ful and then started to eat at a slower pase.

_She's so obediant, or is she up to something? Hmmm…but then again I'll catch her if she does try anything, will not mate to her until she is at least 18, she has to finish school first, she go to the high school around the corner. It's full of youkai, there are some other humans there that she can hang out with, things should be fine, I'll enroll her next week, get to know her first._

"Sesshomaru? Before you came and took me from Kohaku, my mum pack me some clothes and stuff?" asked Rin thoughtfully.

"As a matter of a fact she did" Sesshomaru said taking his last bite.

"I'll go and get them now, there've in the car, stay right there" he said going out the front door.

Sesshomaru came back with three very large suit cases plonking them on to the couch in the lounge room. (The loung room and the kitchen are kinda joined up). Rin taking her last bite went over to them and opened up the one closest, Sesshomaru sat back at his spot on the table.

"Sweet! Mum packed my favourite t-shirt" Rin said out loud and she held it out a black t-shirt that had an arrow pointing up and said 'my face is up here'.

"What t-shirt would that be?" asked Sesshomaru hoping it wasn't going to be anything what he concidered rude.

Rin with a big smile turned around holding it out to him "This is one of my favourites" she said happily.

"What? Theres no way in hell I'm letting you wear that out to school or anywhere" he said in shock.

"But why not, it gives a clear message not to look at my two best friends" Rin said smartly

Sesshomaru cocked and eye brow "The only one who will seeing your two best friends is me" Rin blushed

"You hentai, so anyway what did you, my mum and you dad agree to anyways?" Rin cocked an eye brow.

"Well we had a pleasant chat, your mother first gave my father a call, he and I came down to your place while you were in your bedroom listening to that horrid music, my father said 'should I suggest marrige?' your mother agreed to this if there was no other way of keeping you obidient" Sesshomaru explained.

"So I'm you feonce?" Rin asked just to keep herself up to date

"Yes, you are my future mate" he corrected her

"So we can adopt a child together?" Rin was getting excited, she'd always wanted to adopt, Rin knew what really happened but she just wanted to see if it was true so she decided to play dumb.

Sesshomaru sweat dropped anime style "Uh yes we can but-" he was cut off by a 'confused' Rin.

Rin had a shocked look on her face "Your saying I have to 'do it' with you?!"

"Yes you do, but not until you finish year 12, I will make sure you acctually pass and get top marks" he said with a smirk.

"I knew I had 3 shitful years of school left? But I never knew they'd be more shitful" Rin said flatly.

"Do not use that language!" he pulled his chair out slightly and grabbed her arm pulling her down on to his lap "You will learn not to use that foul language" Rin felt he ass being slapped as if she were a child that had been naughty. _What the fuck? Is he slapping me again, ya really picked out a good one mum!_

After that he started to caress her ass "Have you learnt you lesson?" he said pulling her up to sit on his lap.

"Yes…" Rin said quietly regretting her 'foul mouth'.

"Good girl" he said setting her back down on her chair "Do you want some sweets?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Nah 'sall right, I'm not hungry" Rin said in her ganster atttitude and voice.

"Rin, do you want another few slaps on your backside?" asked Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist getting ready to pull her in on to his lap.

"No it is all right" Rin said quickly

"You can go and watch TV if you want" Said Sesshomaru thougthfully

"Thank…you" Said Rin carefully, she went down and sat on the couch teenage style, she got the remote from besisde on the big lounge suit, she remembered her favourite shows were on-South Park and Drawn together.

Sesshgomaru stayed seated at the table, when he heard Rin laughing her head off because Kenny died Sesshomaru went to sit right next to her holding her hand "Now whats thi-" he had a small chuckle but was cut off by cartman having farting competion with Timmy in a small room in the school to see who could go on with out passing out or dying.

"Rin how can you bare such stupidity?" asked Sesshomaru in both shock and disgust looking at the laghing Rin.

"Because it's funny" Rin laughed.

"It's time for bed Rin" he said to her sturnly.

"But it's only 8:30 and-" Rin was cut off to him putting a finger to her lips.

"It's time for bed Rin" he said a little more slower.

"But-" Rin was cut off

"Time for bed" he said lifting her up bridal style.

"Aww but I didn't get to see who won the farting competion" Rin whined being taken up to bed where he had locked her in.

He kicked the door open and set her down on the bed "Wait there" he said running down stairs, he came back up with her suit cases of clothes, he set them down near the door "Get undressed" he said with a smirk.

"What?!" she said as he went into one of her bags and got out some dark green boxer shorts that said 'BITCH' in hot pink and got out a black tank and threw them to her "Now!" Rin did as she was told, she took off everything uncomfortably as he watched with hungry eyes.

Rin got dressed in the boxers and tank, Sesshomaru headed to the bed opening the covers "In woth you" he said motioning to the bed, Rin got in not wanting to cause anymore trouble or get a sore ass.

When she was in Sesshomaru sat beside her stroking her cheak "Now I'm going to lull you to sleep, it's a Youkai lullaby, so it will be in Kaiyou a demon language, I'll sing it to you everynight" he said stroking her cheak.

He sang the lull that was in a different language, soon enough it worked and Rin fell into a peaceful sleep, Sesshomaru watched her sleeping form and then went out into the lounge room to watch the news.

OOOOOOH whats gonna happen next?? OOOH you must review!!!! Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes oh and by the way I twisted my knee doing a round house kick in Taekwando, I had to go to hospital and get this brace on my knee, I have to use crutches so I'm a cripple for a few weeks, yay for me.

Anyways seya

-randa 


	3. Still In The house

**Chapter 3: Still In The house**

_Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Rin woke to someone stroking her cheak, the vision was blurry but it had silver hair "Good morning my sweet dearest Rin" he said sweetly as her vision was clearing, it was Sesshomaru-he was wearing a black t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants.

"Fucken hell its too early" Rin pushed the hand away and rolled over pulling the covers over her head

"Dearest!" he put a hand on her shoulder and jerked her back.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm up…sheesh" Rin got out of bed walking towards one of her suit cases.

"Do not talk to me like that dearest" he grabbed her arm pulling her into a position on his lap ready for a spanking.

"What the fu-" Rin said beofre feelng a hand slap hard on her ass, 10 times,

He then pulled her up so she was facing him "I thought I made it clear to you not to use that foul language…" he said planting a kiss on her fore head.

Rin looked over at the time, it was 9:30am "Today Rin, I will explain the youkai ways to you" he swept her up bridal style taking her sown stairs.

Sesshomaru set a very shocked Rin on the couch while he sat right next to her "Now let me explain, when you turn 18 you will be mated to me, I will leave my mark on you and you will be my wife and I will be your husband, as of now you are my fionce, as of you job you will keep to your duties and you will obey me, well we can mate but I cannot make my mark on you and you cannot get pregant" he said getting the 'pills' out. "But we can prevent pregancy" he said putting the pills on her lap.

"What!? You want me to-" Rin was cut off by her Fionce locking her lips in his and adding a little tongue.

Rin pushed min away even though she was aroused "What are doing?" Rin got off the couch where Sesshomaru was

"Giving my future mate a little bit of pleasure" he he said seductivly.

"Your not actually going through with this crazyness are you?!" Rin panicked

"Shhh calm down, this is not crazyness and yes I am going through with this like it or not" he said soothingly.

"Dude, you got problems" Rin go up and ran out the door and into the demon neiboughood.

**What will Rin encounter? What will be out there? Who will be out there? What will happen? Review and read, you'll find out soon.**


	4. Escape From Sesshomoru

**Chapter 4: Escape From Sesshomoru**

"Right ok" Rin was out of the house and out in the big world "Where the fuck am I?" Rin asked herself._I'm surprised that Sess hasn't come after me yet, hmp maybe that whimp has given up, ah fuck my sim card is at Sesshy's, crap!_

------------------------------------------------------------

"What ever that girl is going to do, she'll come back with me" he thought throughtfully _that stupid girl, why do I have feelings for he? I've had feelings for her ever since 2 years before I grauated, she's been with that boy Kohaku. When I get her back I will punish her!_ A smile spread across his lips as his thoughts danced around in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah!" Rin ran to a phone box _I remember Kohaku's number, I can ring him!_ Rin ran over to the phone box, she got some coins out of her pockets, put them in the machine, she picked up the phone and then dialed Kohaku's number. _Come on, come on pick up the phone Kohaku!_

"Hello?" came a familiar voice

"Kohaku?" asked Rin shyly

"Yes, Rin? Is that you?" asked Kohaku shyly

"Babe! I'm ringing from a phone box "Come and get me now! I'm on Youka street at the orange phone box in Osaka" Rin called, him urgantly. "Come and get me babe" Rin said in worry.

"K, I'm near there" he said, Kohaku was talking on his phone, he was kinda sitting standing on his motor bike. He hung up, Rin was hiding in the phone box.

----------------------------------------------------------

_She's not comeing back,I'll just have to get he, starting now! She will be obedient and tamed, she will not escape me ever, I will care for her still and show her love. I'll just have to keep her in doors when I get her back, and only let her out when going to parties or visiting my friends and family and her family definately not her friends! _Sesshomaru walked out the door, getting into his black Suburu with a smirk, he started the car up, when he did he put iit on reverse and then set off to search for Rin.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku" she got on his motor bike, Kohaku gave her a helmet, she put her hair inside it and then put on some strong perfume to hide her's and Kohaku's scent, Kohaku also had a helmet to hide his hair.

Kohaku and Rin rode off, they were passed by a black suburu, who still noticed them, the black suburu followed them "Rin get back here now!" Sesshomaru was in the black suburu and he was quite close to Rin, he entended to catch her.

"NO fucken way!" Rin yelled as Kohaku sped off further.

Sesshomaru had to speed up a bit, they were now on a highway, Kohaku's tank was running really low on juice "Shit! Rin I'm low on bike juice!" Kohaku paniked.

"Holy fuck" Rin complained

"Hand her over Kohaku" Sesshomaru said in a loud voice with a smirk with a gun holding to Rin.

"Kohaku…I will miss you!" Rin screamed with tears comeing out of her eyes.

"I'll miss you too babe" he slipped a necklace into her pocket

Kohaku slowed down and soon came to a stop, Rin was hugging him and didn't want to let go but she knew she had too, Sesshomaru got out of his car "Come to me Rin" he said in a calm way.

Rin let go of Kohaku and turned around towards Sesshomaru "That's it. Come to me" He said trying to soothe her.

Rin felt disgusting, she went into Sesshomaru firm hold, he hugged her and rubbed her back but she didn't respond in anyway. Kohaku watched his girl friend that he had been with 2 years get taken from him. Sesshomaru took his arms away "Now Rin dearest get in the car and sit there like a good girl" he said sootheingly.

Rin got nto the backseat in tears, she didn't bother with the seat belt, she wanted to die knowing that she was never going to see the one she loved and her other friends, Sesshomaru got into the driver seat "Rin, you are in a lot of trouble, you will be punished" he said with a smirk as h startewd the car, Rin was looking out the window to Kohaku who was there with tears comeing down his face just like her, they watched each other as they got smaller in their site.

Sesshomaru and Rin got back to Sesshomaru's place, Sesshomaru got out of the car and slammed the door of the drivers side, he went around to a trembling Rin and opend the door to her side, he grabbed Rins arm and then slinging her over his shoulder in a rough fashion. "You will be punished" he said calmly with a smirk, he went in and locked the front door behind him, he put her down.

Sesshomaru unzipped her pants and pulled them down, leaving Rin very shocked_ he wants to rape me?!_ He then did the same with her knickers, he sat down "Lay you self on my lap stomach first" he said in his quick tone.

Rin did just that, she felt like a child, she felt a big slapping pain, hurting pain on her but _He's spanking me! He's just like my mum when she used to do it, until I fought back._

"Cold? Does it hurt?" he asked her but didn't give her any time to answer back "Well you should have ran away from me, you fionce" he kept on slapping her

He emitted little growls, as his hand his her pink soft flesh, Rin was crying but all could be heard from her was little sniffles, this made him want to do it even more, so he did for 3 more minutes.

He stopped…he yanked her up so she was sitting on his lap facing him "Don't do that again or I will give you a beating" he said as if he cared about her, which he did, but he would still punish her. "Say your sorry dearest" he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand he had a soft look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down

"Louder and look me in the eyes, I want to see your beautiful eyes" he said sootheingly

Rin looked deep into his golden eyes "I'm sorry" she said with sniffles

"That's a good girl" he pulled her into a warm embrace and rubbed her back "Now Rin you are only allowed to stay in this house, the front yard and the back yard until further notice" he whispered in her ear "You will sleep in my bed tonight and when we have naps" he set his hands on her thighs "Now out you pants back on, I'll make some thing" he said putting Rin on the couch and going to the kitchen.

**MMMM that was a good chapter, please reveiw this!!**


	5. Out of the house

**Chapter 5: Out of the house**

Rin was sitting low on the couch teenage style, Sesshomaru was in the kitchen prepairing some icecream, he then plonked him self down on the couch right next to Rin, he put a bowl of vanilla icecream in her lap with a spoon. "Eat up, it'll make you feel better" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"…ok" Rin said shyly

"And sit up straight" he comanded "Or do want me to spank you?" he said huskily

"Not like I have a choice here" she gave up and sat up like a lady and ate her icecream.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a thoughtful face and tone.

"Yeah…its good" Rin looked down.

"That's good, tomorrow I take you to the shopping complex, we can get you some more suitable things to wear" he said huskily.

"But I like what I have" Rin whined cooly

"Whatever I say goes" he grasped her chin towards him.

"What kind of stuff will I be getting?" asked Rin sighing

"Hmmm, somethings will be nice, revealing, dressy, longiae, causual" he said seductivly.

Rin was gob smacked, she could not do anything about it, she hated her mum for giving her away to handsome controling snob…wait handsome? Ok ok ok he was handsome. But plus all the other things, Rin liked going out, to have an advnture, to go where ever she wanted but now she can't, she has to stay with Sesshomaru, Rin thought that Sesshomaru hated her when he and her were still at school but really Sesshomaru had a crush on her, a big crush but never asked her out because she was always kissing, hugging, or with her boyfriend Kohaku, she he knew she was indeed taken but now he could take her, she was his future mate and nothing was about to change that…

Rin stared over at the microwave clock, it said 8:02pm "Now Rin its almost time for bed, lets both have a shower together-the both of us" he got up and lifted her up bridal style taking her into another hall way, he took her into a bathroom, it was pristleen white, he set her down on her feet and started to get undressed.

"Get undressed dearest" he said taking off his shirt revealing his strong mucels and torso, now her only had his underpants on

He started to take Rins top off, Rin let him thinking that she didn't have a choice, she soon pushed his hands away and undressed herself, Sesshomaru took the remainder of his clothes off, he grabbed Rins arm and softly led her to the shower, he turned it on and agusted it to the right tempriture.

They were now in the shower, standing face to face "Well aren't you going to wash your hair?" asked Sesshomaru softly.

"Oh" Rin was bushing furiously being in the same shower as a handsome dog demon, she was crossing her arms to cover her breasts.

"Don't be shy, I'm going to see them anyway" he said softly removing her arms.

Rin got the shampoo out and started to wash her hair, her hands were in her hair instead of covering herself up, Sesshomaru grasped her into an embrace, they were both wet, he planted a soft kiss on her fore head and then smiled back at her, she was really blushing.

"Now wash it out and start with mine" he let go of her _She's so beautifu, she an ange, man I love her scent!_

Rin with shaky breath washing his hair, running her soft hands through it, yes he was loving this, when that was done Sesshomaru got and and got himself and her a towel, Rin wrapped her self in it wanting not for her body to be exposed to his handsome golden eyes…wait handsome golden eyes? _Fucken hell I think I'm falling for him and he could most likely smell it, damn it!!!!_

"Dearest follow me to my room, you need to get dressed, we are going shopping today, Lady Kagome has been so kind is to lend you some of her clothes until I buy you new ones" he said putting a hand on her ass Miroku style.

"Fine" Rin pouted _Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi? So thats where she is, we all thought that something might have happened to her!_

Rin felt like beating the crap out of him but she knew it would earn her a sore ass and locked in her room maybe, he led her out into his room with fluffy white carpet, big king size bed with deep purple covers, tan wardrobe, bookshelf, bedside table etc. On his bed lay out a pair of faded jeans that would show her curves, a nice looking grey jacket, a loverlyu pink tank, loverly pink high heels, a red push up bra and g-string.

"Ya not serious are…you?" asked Rin eyeing the clothes

"Yes I am not put them on" he motioned to the stuff on the bed while he went to his chest of draws.

Rin got out the bra and g-string and put them on, Sesshomaru turned around in boxers and looked at Rin in her new found underwear, he growled in pleasure, he could take her right now, but he had stuff yo do first…

"What?" Rin said covering herself.

"I was just looking at your lucious body, thats all" he said seductivly showing his fangs.

"O-K I'm getting dressed" she said putting on her clothes.

When they were both dressed Sesshomaru extended his hando to Rin "Take my hand Rin dearest" Rin uncomfortably took it and she was led out of his room and out into his car, his hand was warm.

They both sat in the car, Sesshomaru was about to start the car when "Hey Sesshomaru? You know how you said these are lady Kagomes clothes?" Rin asked hoping it would be the Kagome she knew.

"Yes? What about her?" he asked cocking an eye brow and delaying starting the car up.

"Is that Kagome, as in Kagome Higurashi?" asked Rin hoping it would be th Kagome she knew.

"Yes, but she is now Kagome Takashi, she is betrothered to my brother-Inuyasha" he said as he started up his car.

"Oh right…" Rin was deep in thought.

"Why, did you already know her?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Yeah I met her once at a party" Rin said simply.

"Oh, you won't be going to any of those parties, not anymore" he coreccted.

"How do ya know I won't sneak out at night huh?" Rin teased with a smirk _Kagome, I thoiught I'd never see her again, she was a really good friend-we did everything together! Ahh those memories…_

FLASH BACK

Rin was 11 and Kagome was 11, they were sitting in detention together-they were both in the principles office trying there best to keep in their giggles but were failing. The two had just got busted for trying to steal the answer book for a maths test and then after they both told the teacher to fuck off.

"That was so fucking cool" Kagome said when the principle left to go out to explain things to their parents.

"Fuck yeah, we told that mother fucken teacher all right" Rin replied giggling

END

FLASH BACK

Rin was 12 and Kagome was 12, they snuck off to a night club, some friends of theirs own the club so they got in, they partied the whole night and their parents never found out.

END

FLASH BACK

Rin was 13 and Kagome was 13 there were out at night, they were at Rins house, in the back yard at night, they were staring at the stars and how beautiful they were.

"Hey Rin?" asked Kagome with a smirk

"Theres this guy, he text me before telling me that he want to go out with you, he wants to meet you in half and hour, whadduya say Rin? Ya mums asleep" Kagome said with a happy smirk.

"Yeah ok, why not" Rin said cooly.

That night Rin and Kagome met him at a party, Rin and Kagome were dressed in baggy jeans and a tight tank, Kohaku and rin started going out then, they got closer and closer, they were now officially bf, gf and they had been going out ever since until just days ago.

END

RIn remembered all the good times she had Kagome…until Kagome gave her a phone call about a year ago telling her she had to go away for ever and never see any of her friends again…

FLASH BACK

Rin was in her room reading a magazine when her phone started to go off, she picked it up and she was crying "Rin, my mum betrothered me to some half demon named Inuyasha, Rin she said I'm never to see you or any of my friends again" Kagome was crying on the phone

"Where does this hanyou live?" asked Rin seriously

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Rin I'm gonna miss you big time and all out peeps" Kagome cried.

"Kagome no matter what happens I will find you" Rin really ment it all, but she would have to find out where fate took her, was it where Kagome was? Obviously yes.

END

Just thinking about it made tears go down her face…

"Rin whats the matter? I smell tears" he said caringly as he pulled into a car park.

"N-nothing" Rin tried to hide her face.

"Don't lie Rin, whats the matter?" Sesshomaru said firmly but calmly.

"Kagome…she was m-my best friend, she had to get taken away" Rin bursted into more tears.

"Don't worry you will see Kagome now, come here" he held out his hands to her side telling her to climb over the middle box. "C'mon don't be shy I won't hurt you" he said reassuringly.

Rin climbed over to his seat as he pulled his seat back a bit, Rin sat on his lap facing him, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her on the back "Rin, I want you to know I care about you and I don't want you to feel this way, I know this hard for you" Sesshomaru said truthfully. He really did mean it _Rin if you only knew Kohaku like I did, he's always been working for Naraku and Naraku could pull anything on Rin, if your accociated with Naraku's puppets your accociated with Naraku._

Sesshomaru comforted Rin for a while "Rin" he pulled her back slightly "are you ready now, to meet Inuyasha and his mate Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" Rin gulped

Sesshomaru reached and got out a box of tissues "Here you look terrible" Sesshomaru said whiping her tears away. He put it down and kissed her on her full lips.

"Ok lets go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Um…yeah lets go" Rin said opening Sesshomaru's door, Rin tumbled out of the car and Sesshomaru chuckled and helped her out.

"Silly Rin" Sesshomaru chuckled and so did Rin.

Sesshomaru and Rin entered into the big expensive resturant…

**Ohhhhhhhh whats gonna happen? ****Plz review!!! Toni I will be wanting a review.**


	6. Metting people, Feel good

**Chapter 6: Metting people, Feel good**

Rin and Sesshomaru entered in, hand in hand, Sesshomaru spotted Kagome and Inuyasha at a four seeted classy table and chairs "How are we all today asked Sesshomaru as he sat next to Kagome"

"yah, pretty good" said Inuyasha laid back a bit putting an arm around Kagome

"Kagome. I haven't seen you freekin ages how have ya been?" Rin said in surprise

"Good, OMFG how have you been, have you heard about some of the group?" asked Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both caught in a conversation to know what's going on with Rin and Kagome.

"Yah I tried to escape once, you wanna go for a walk down the street with me, so we can…you know, talk?" asked Rin getting up.

"Sure" Kagome said simply

When Rin was about to leave Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Where are you going dearset?" he asked so sweetly.

"Well me and Kagome thought we might go for a walk together, is that ok?" asked Rin simply with puppy dog eyes.

"Inuyasha is that ok with you?" asked Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you may, don't be too long you two" Sesshomaru said letting go of her hand.

"Yah foods gonna be here in half an hour or less" Inuyasha added when the girls left.

Rin and Kagome walk out of the building and on to the streets "So what sup wit da group?" Kagome felt like her again.

"Ahh man there've been so freekin worried for us both, I tried to escape from Sesshomaru with Kohaku on his bike but he ran outa juice, and when we got back he forced me to take off my bottom half and then told me to lie down on his lap ass up so he could spank me, man I was left with a sore ass afterwards" said Rin agrily.

"Awww man Inuyasha did the same thing to me a month ago coz I snuck out and went for a walk, he brought me back and yah…" Kagome complained.

"So have ya met any of Inuyasha's friends?" asked Rin with a happy attitude.

"Um yeah, I met these brothers called Hiten and Manten, um this guy who plan to steal me away his name is Koga, I have met Sesshomaru once and ya thats about it" Kagome said topping it off

"Well I have met Sesshomaru's dad and ya that's about all" Rin said simply.

"Its kinda shit how they are so domminate over you and treat you as a kid accept for in bed" Kagome said annoyed.

"Wait, you did it with Inuyasha"asked Rin in shock.

"Yeah well he seduced me and I have to addmit it feld kinda good" Kagome said simply.

"Oh right so I have to do it with him ya?" asked Rin in surprise

"Umm ya, ya do, he puts me on da pill first" Kagome said in an anoying tone.

"Oh ok so-" Rin was cut off by someone tapping them both on the shoulders making them gasp when they turned around.

"Hey bitches, you should be with your mates" Inuno tashio said boldly standing over them with a human woman shyly standing close to him with his arm arm on her shoulder.

"What? They let us, we have permission from them" Rin said truthfully.

"Yah we weren't breaking any demon laws were we?" Kagome said sacastically.

"What time were you supposed to be back?" he asked smartly.

"In half an hour, its up now so we have to go" Kagome said with Rin following her.

"I'll be having a good chat with your mates you two" he said skeptically.

Rin and Kagome ignored the last part, they headed back to the resturant in time for the food which was all meat and a little bit of salad. "Dig in you two" Sesshomaru said happily.

"K" The girls both said.

"Hey Rin its pretty good we have the same last name now isn't it" Kagome said happily to Rin.

"Yah it is isn't it, where've like sisters now?" said Rin taking a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Yah, same last name, isn't that cool?" Kagome said taking a pice of letuice into her mouth.

"Yah" and that's when the girls conversation ended.

Once tea was done, Kagome and and Rin ezchanged numbers and then went back with there mates, Sesshomaru was driving "Hey um Sesshomaru?" Rin asked nicly.

"Yes dearest?" he asked in the same tone.

"Um, I ran into your dad today when I was out taking a walk with Kagome, he said I should be with you and Kagome should be with Inuyasha and he called us bitches, he then walked off and told us he was going to talk to our mates" Rin explained.

"Oh right, he's just a real tradition freak, traditionaly a bitch should be with her mate when they are out, he's a hard man to please, don't let him get to you, and try not to run into him when your out" Sesshomaru explained.

"Um ok" Rin said nervoicly

The day had gone very quickly and it was 4:30pm so it was almost dark, Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway, he and Rin got and then went into the house and plonked on to the couch.

"Rin, you have to lay down in my bed naked and let me touch you, don't worry theres going to be any sex, just touching" Rin was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"What the he!-" Sesshomaru cut her off by putting a finger to her lips and saying "Shhhh…shhhh" he said to her, taking her hand and then leading her to his room, Rin was completely quiet, and her body betrayed her by wanting what he was about to do to her.

"I'll be in the bathroom and when I come out I want you in my bed naked" he said in a husly voice in her ear which made her shy and gasp the cutest little gasp. _I have to see what she likes weather she likes rough or hard core masturbating and sex, sex can wait though. _

He chuckled as he walked into the bath room, Rin slowly got unchanged taking off everything and leaving it in a pile next to the bed, when she got in bed he came out with nothing but a navy blue pair of boxers on and then getting into bed with Rin.

He started by snuggling up to her and sat up cupping both her breats feeling them hearing her gasp made him hornier_, mmmm yes those cute little gasps that he would turn into loud moans._

He then started to suck on one of her nipples like a puppy, her gasps turned into barely heard moans, he placed his hand on her hip sucking carefully make sure it was pleasurable.

He went off her breasts which disapointd her too much "Now Rin I want to hear you moan" he said opening up to covers of the bed, he went down to the front of her legs where her feet were. He smirked at her until he grabbed both ankles with his hands and split her legs and her slowly crawled over and licked her pussy slowly, he wanted to see if she liked it long and slow or hard core.

"Sesshomaru…more" Rin managed to say.

Sesshomaru sucked her woman hood more wildly, sucking and the part where it was most sensitive "Sesshomaru…faster…harder" Rin moaned a little louder.

"Very well Rin" he said huskily as he pulled out and then licked and sucked it hard core eating her like an animal. _She tasts sweet…mmm yes_

The torment went on for another half an hour until he and Rin got a little tired so Sesshomaru decided to finish off with a gental passionate kiss hugging Rin into his warm embrace. He was in bed with a slightly tamed hot ningen girl kissing her in a gental way adding a little bit of tongue here and there.

They kissed for a long time both in arousal but not in the mood for sex, Rin wanted him more than ever…and so did Sesshomaru even though one of the reasons he wanted to wed her was because she was with Kohaku, he was accociated with Naraku and who ever was acociated with Kahaku (GF, friends, family, classmates ect.) was acociated with Naraku.

The gental kissing came to a stop, and it was time for Sesshomaru to sing Rin the lullaby in Kaiyou so Sesshomaru was now hugging Rin from the back, his mouth to her ear so he could whisper the words of an exotic demon language into her ear.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Rin was wide awake.

"I'm going to sing you a lullaby in Kaiyou" he whispered into her ear.

Kaiyou was a demon language, it was tought to all demons in demon schools, not many ningen knew it, the only ningen that knew where mates of a demon, it had been passed down to demon for thousands of generations, for yourself to learn Kaiyou you would have to go to a demon school and for you to get into a demon school you would have to be very strong or be betrothed to demon, much like Rins case there were some ningen in her place.

Sesshomaru slowly and gentaly whispered the soft words of a soft lullaby in an exotic demon language into her ear which soon made her fall into a sleep in Sesshomarus warm arms, he burried his head in her hair inhaling her scent and breathing warm breath onto her neck. There was also silver hair covering her eyes, she went to sleep seeing that silver hair and when she would wake up she would see his silver hair and know he was there to protect her and give her love. _She's sleeping, sleeping with me in my bed, I have earned her trust and I will not throw her trust away, not ever. She will be off to school soon…I just hope she can fit in…_

Inunotashio&Izayoi

Inunotashio had a human wife, she was beautiful but a very shy human wife, but to him she was quite happy and opened, Inunotashio was a very traditional demon-he liked his wife to be tamed and obedient, she cooked, cleaned and done all the house work, but there wasn't much house work to be done since it was only her and her husband living there, they didn't make much mess at all. He still remembered when she was first betrotherd to him and she was untra shy…

FLASH BACK 19 years ago

Izayoi was in her wedding dress standing in front of a very handsome inu youkai, the youkai priest was speaking Kaiyou, Izayoi even had to say some phases in Kaiyou like I do, to honour, to obey, to love etc.

When the ceremony said kiss the bride Inunotashio leaned in to kiss her waiting for her to kiss, she shyly leaned in and kissed blushing in front of all those people.

They both walked down the ile and into a black limo, it was big, Izayoi sat right next to him shivering or whippering every once in a while as they were being taken to Inunotashio's house in the same town Rin and Sesshomaru were living in. Inunotashio could smell her fear, he did not want her to fear him nor make her scared of him.

"Izayoi?" he said in a caring voice

"Hnn…?" Izayoi looked to the side to him with a little fear showing on her face, but from what he could smell there was a lot more than what she was showing.

"Izayoi, I don't want you to fear me, no matter what happens I will be there for you, but you will be tamed and obedient though…cry in my arms Izayoi if you are sad and I will coucil you…give you pleasure and much more" He said in a soft voice as he stared into her chocolate eyes as she began to blush slightly.

She smiled, he smelt that most of the fear had gone away, he turned his gaze to the front then he felt Izayoi lean against him and get a little more close. He looked at her as she looked up at him, they both smiled at the same time…a warm smile filled with love. He put his arm around her and then pulled her in closer so they where close together.

"Inunotashio…?" Izayoi looked up at her betrotheled lover.

Inunotashio looked into her eyes "Yes my love?" he said in the softest voice.

"I…I…I love you" Izayoi's mouth moved and said those words truthfully.

"Izayoi, I love you too" He kissed her on the fore head.

END FLASH BACK

Izayoi blushed at the memory and had a warm feeling inside of her, she was sitting on a stool in front of her mirror brushing her hair in her baby blue thigh high nighty, she looked beautiful to Inunotashio…he was standing at the door way dressed in a white T and black boxers, he walked over to the bed with her in a daze blushing.

"My Love, into bed with you" Inunotashio said calmly opening up the covers to the big canopy bed.

"Oh yes ok" Izayoi put the brush down and got into bed, Inunotashio tucked her in firmly as she looked up at him with tired eyes but not willing to show it. "I'm not tired, could you sing me the lullaby in Kaiyou? And will you go to sleep with me tonight?" asked Izayoi sweetly.

"No not yet my love but I wil-" he sat at her bed side.

"But I want you to slee-" Izayoi was cut off my the demon singing a lullaby in Kaiyou softly and quietly caressing her cheak, Izayoi went to sleep knowing she had a caring youkai husband by her side always.

**OK in the next chapter I will indraduce Sango and Miroku, I'm going to make Miroku a Monk demon and Sango a demon slayer. (K, Sango's pretty much going to be in Kagome's and Rin's state so ya) Enjoy the next chapter pplz!!!!**

**Now I need some reviews looks at Yu-Yu Toni**


	7. And so life goes on

**Chapter 7: And so life goes on**

Rin woke to a pleasant morning, the sun was out so she decided she might go get showered and dressed ready for the day but she couldn't move somebody was holding her, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru and then looked down to see his hands around her waist and she was up agianst a warm inu youkai but she still wanted to get dressed and what not.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whipered as she unclipped his hand s from her body but was failing to do so. "Sesshomaru" she said in a slightly loud voice.

Sesshomaru opended his eyes to see Rin trying to unclip his hands and arms from around her body. "Rin, stop moving and go back to sleep" he whispered in her ear.

"But I want to get up, plus I'm hungry" Rin whined.

"Fine we will have breakfast and then we will go back to sleep, its 8:04am Rin" He explained getting up as Rin did.

Rin pouted but accepted "OK, I'm hungry!" Rin got her baby purple dressing gown on as Sesshomaru waited tiredly.

Rin went out to the kitchen as Sesshomaru followed tiredly, Rin looked in the cupboards for something breakfasty and she found instant pancake mix, she looked at the instructions "K, 230mls of milk, mix finely with a beater and then cook in a pan, K that seems easy enough" Rin said happily hunting around for the beater and the other stuff.

Sesshomaru was standing there watching her with a cocked eye brow, Rin was too busy to notice, when she had got all the things she mixed the pancake mix, she got the frying pan and the egg flipper, she got the frying pan on to a hot stove plate and then letting it heat up, when it did heat up she put some of the mixture in to make a pancake.

"Sesshomaru, you hungry?" Rin said flipping a pancake over.

"Yeah ok, give me 4 pancakes Rin" Sesshomaru then walked over to the table to sit down to have some pancakes Rin made.

"Comein' riiiiight up" Rin said getting a plate out and putting the finished pancake on, she repeated this three more times until she finished "Sesshomaru do you want honey on your pancakes?" asked Rin thoughtfuly.

"Yeah ok, thank you dearest" He said tiredly.

"K" Rin went into the wardrobe and got out the honey, she then spread some on the pancakes, getting the fork out she brought over some yummy pancakes to her future husband.

"Thank you dearest, come here" he said, he put an arm around her back and then pulled her down so his face was closer to hers, then he kissed her full on the lips completely surprising her.

"Uh…yeah it was nothing" Rin liked it and he knew it, because she was blushing.

Rin went back to make herself some pancakes, she made herself some and then went over to sit next to Sesshomaru, she and him ate " Now Rin, we are both going to sleep for one hour longer, and we will nap after lunch for an hour, understand?" he said seductively with a bit of control.

"Uh…yeah ok" Rin blushed and turned away a little.

When Rin had finished Sesshomaru sweeped her up bridal style kissing her on the fore head carrying her to his bedroom which was now Rin's bedroom as well, he took off her dressing gown putting her in bed while he got into bed too, he put his arms around her and noticed she wasn't asleep but not moving or making any noise for that matter.

"Rin pretending to sleep isn't sleeping you know" Sesshomaru said into her ear.

"That's cuz I'm not tired" Rin said as if she were outside playing sports.

"Lets sing a little lullaby to help you sleep" he whispered in her ear, Sesshomaru started to lull Rin to sleep with his demon language lullaby.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome where in bed sleeping still, they were heavily sleeping until Kagome heard a bang which she jerked up suddenly "What was that?" asked Kagome with a hiss.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome, he opened his eyes slightly and said groggly "Kagome go back to sleep it's not time to get up yet" Inuyasha pulled Kagome down into his arms face to face.

"Inuyasha, I heard something in the kitchen" Kagome hissed "I'm gonna go check it out" Kagome said trying to go free.

"It was probably the wind, go back to sleep" he made his grasp a little tighter.

"Inuyasha" Kagome hissed

"Ok, ok, I'll check it out, stay there" he commanded but Kagome didn't always listen.

When they got to the lounge room Inuyasha found his wife following behind "Kagome I thought I told you to stay in bed" Inuyasha hissed until his eyes set on in the kitchen, the cupboards were open, and everything had been thrown on the floor.

Inuyash and Kagome went to invesatigate, there they found a little boy on sitting on the ground eating leftover tea from last night, he snuck behind him and grabbed him by the tail "Hey runt whaddaya think ya doin' in our house eating our food?" Inuyasha asked pissed off that his beauty was inturrupted.

"It's a child" Kagome exclaimed

"Feh I'm callin' the cops" he said walking over to the cordess phone on the kitchen bench with the child trying to get out but failing.

"Inuyasha no don't, he's just a child" Kagome said in a motherly way.

"Kagome, I have to he was stealing" Inuyasha said as if he where in a debate.

"But Inuyasha, look at him, he's so cute" Kagome had a motherly attitude.

Inuyasha looked at him and he gave him a puppy dog look (a/n: you know that cute puppy dog look from the first movie, how Kagome brought lunch over from her time…oooooh kawaii!)

"Fine I won't call the cops, jeez women these days" Inuyasha gave in like he had always did, he dropped the child and it fell on it's head and then cried.

"Awww" Kagome picked it up and held it close to her heart.

"Kagome what are you doing, that kid could be dangerous" Inuyasha cautioned

"A sweet thing like this?" Kagome said sweetly.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room where she sat on the soft couches that circled a big plazma TV, the child snuggled close into her chest to keep warm "So where are you from?" asked Kagome softly.

"The streets…" He said not barely audioable.

"Oh and where are your parents?" asked Kagome as if she were his mother.

"They died…" he seemed so distant from life.

"The kid looks and smells like a fox" Inuyasha made his entrance.

"And he siad he had no parents and lived on the streets" Kagome explained.

"Yeah I heard that" Inuyasha said smartly. He turned eyes to the little kitune "So kid, whats ya name?" asked Inuyasha walking over and sitting next to Kagome.

"Shippo…" he said shyly

"Got a last name?" Inuyasha said bluntly

"I can't remember…" the child said shy and sadly.

"Ok, we'll put him in the spare room?" Inuyasha finally acceptd him.

"yeah ok" Kagome said thoughtfylly

'Maybe we could addopt him' Kagome thought thoughtfully "Say Inuyasha honey? We have been trying for a child for a while now, I think we should addopt" Kagome said sweetly and thoughtfully.

"Addopt the fox?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Kagome corrected

"But Kagome-" Inuyasha awas cut off.

"Inuyasha c'mon lets give it a go" Kagome looked at him with the sweetest face that Inuyasha just couldn't resist "Please?" she said softy.

"Fine we'll do it in a weeks time" Inuyasha gave in yet again.

The new girl

"HENTAI!!!!!" a girl just slapped a perverted demon monk for groping her.

"Aw Sango what was that for?" asked Miroku with a serious face.

"For groping me ya hentai" Sango said angrily

Sango had a case a bit like Kagome's and Rin's, her mother had betrothelled her to a monk demon, he looked pretty human accept for the wind tunnel in his right hand which he had special beads to seal it off.

Sango was cooking breakfast and Miroku just went up and groped her so she reacted, Sango was a demon slayer which came from her father, he borther Kohaku had been missing for quite some time now.

Miroku was a nice guy, he just liked to grope Sango and right now he was sitting on the louge suit rubbing his face of the red mark "Oh well it was worth it…" he said quietly.

Miroku was wearing stripy blue pyjama pants no top revealing his toned torso that was to die for.

"Hey letch, breakfast is ready" Sango said bluntly putting eggs and sausages on toast on the table.

Miroku headed for the table "My sweet Sango, must you be so harsh to you lover?" Miroku asked as f he were in romeo and juliet.

"Um…lemme think…yeah" Sango said with attitude.

Miroku just sighed, Sango wouldn't open up to him, he hadn't had any sex or petting time with her, the closest to that was a kiss on the cheek or sleeping in the same bed.

Mirku went to the table to eat his breakfast along with Sango, Sango was a beautiful woman, she was talented, strong and bright but when it came to anything to do with groping? The complete opposite…

Miroku was very good friends with Inuyasha, they went to school together along with some of his other friends Koga, Ayame, Hiten, Manten, Yura, Ginta, Hakku and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had the same friends but sometimes didn't get along too well.

Miroku always senced it…Sango was afraid of getting close to anyone, she had not had a boyfriend since Naraku, Miroku wanded who is was, Sango never talked about him, she totally refused, Miroku senced that Sango was affraid of sex and any sort of touching but he was going to rid her of that fear today after breakfast, yes he was going to do it to her and she was going to moan in pleasure.

"Sango, I need to have a serious talk with you, in the bedroom" he stood up seriously.

"Uh…ok" Sango said giving him a wired look.

"Come now my dear don't be afraid" he took her arm leading her to his bedroom.

"Uh ok" Sango said in a 'your so wired' way but Mirkou senced she was afraid of him hurting her.

Miroku sat her on the bed and lay her down on the bed, he had a lot of candls in the room, with one click the candles lit up and the bedroom light turned itself off.

Miroku was a monk demon, he could make things move, turn things on, smell emotions, good sence of hearing, spiritual powers, control bodies, hipnotise and more.

"K, Miroku is this really important?" Sango asked bluntly

"Why yes Sango it is, you will find pleasure out of this" he said getting on top of her

"Woa what are you doing?" Sango tried to get up but she couldn't move "Miroku what are you doing to me" asked Sango worriedly. 

"Now, now Sango, stop moving, I'm not going to hurt you" he brought his face closer to Sango's and gave her the softest kiss on the lips. He turned to face her seriously "See that wasn't so bad was it now?"

"No" Sango said shyly.

"Here I'll give you some more" he kissed her softly for a little longer. And then faced her seriously. "You like that?" asked Mirkou with his face inches from hers.

"Yes…can I have more?" Sango asked shyly.

"You may" Miroku said softly and then leaned in for another soft passionate kiss. Mikou gave Sango back her control to move, they were now kissing all over the bed moaning.

Sesshomaru and Rin

Rin was busy watching Dr.Phil she was sitting on the couch wearing a black metalica t-shirt, some army pants and brown converse "Bloody hell this is boring" Rin said bluntly when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"What was that Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru with a cocked brow as he stood in front of her wearing some grey track suit pants and a green t-shirt, getting ready to punish her. He had just been on the phone to his father.

"Uh nothing" Rin turned away.

"I believe you swore dearest, what have I told you about swearing?" he sat right next to her. "Look at me when I am talking to you Rin" he gently grasped her chin and turned her face to him.

"To no to" Rin sighed.

Before Rin could answer again she found herself lying on Sesshomaru's lap "Oh shit" she said before Sesshomaru spanked her on the ass hard 4 times and then caressed and rubbed it "Now Rin…will you swear agina?" he asked softly.

"No" Rin said quietly as Sesshomaru perched her up in a rocking position. "Uh…you can let me down now" Rin said

"It's time for your nap Rin" he carried her back to their room rocking her as if she were a baby.

Sesshomaru sat her on the bed while he got out a purple silk night gown out for her "Here get into this" he said placing it on her lap.

"K" Rin got up and stripped off as Sesshomaru watched in hunger.

Once Rin was in it "Rin in with you" he opened up the covers for her.

"It's not like I have a choice here" Rin said bluntly before getting into bed.

Sesshomaru tucked her in firmly but not too tight and then climbed on top of her giving her a full kiss on the lips "Now sleep for 2 hours, I'm going to see my father, I will be back when you wake up" he caressed her cheak.

"Yeah but I'm not tired" Rin tried to get out of bed but Sesshomaru was on top of her.

"Well in that case…" Sesshomaru put his mouth to her ear and started singing that demon lullaby in Kaiyou, his breath in her ear made her drowsy and soon made her sleep. Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the fore head and then left knowing she was not going to wake for a while.

Sesshomaru got into the car and drove off to his fathers…

Hey pplz this is another chapter up!!! Plz review!!! I have added Miroku and Sango in and of course our favourite addorable little fox demon.

The next chapter will be about a party! I might do a little cross ova wit some other animes I'm not really sure but hang in there.

And thank you Yu-Yu-Toni!!!!


	8. Party

**Chapter 8: Party**

Sesshomaru and Inunotashio

Sesshomaru and his father were sitting in his fathers lounge on the couch together "So son, hows your bitch?" asked Inunotashio rather simply.

"Well I have managed to tame her a little, she almost always does what she is told and she is napping right now" Sesshomaru chlled out.

(A/N: K, dog demons say bitch instead of wife or they use mate, they don't mean it like slut, whore, skank etc.)

"How is step mother?" Sesshomaru asked in a fake happy tone.

"Izayoi is doing very well, you know it didn't take long to break her in, well it did, she was just shy, rarely spoke but she was never disruptive like Rin" Inunotashio explained kindly. "Speaking of 'Izayoi' where in the gods is she?" questioned Inunotashio.

Just then Inunotashio heard a crash and a thump down the stairs "woa woa ahhhhhhh!!" screamed a young womans voice.

"That would be her" Inunotashio said worridly as he went off to tend to Izayoi, Sesshomaru followed, they went to where the stairs where and saw Izayoi on the ground face down moaning in pain a little.

"Izayoi, you are so clumbsy" Inunotashio laughed as he helped her up "What happened?" he asked her

"Well I was running down the stairs and I tripped" Izayoi said with some giggles.

A chuckle escaped Inunotashio's lips as he embraced Izayoi, Sesshomaru thought of Rin when he did that, he wanted to embrace Rin, he was going to have a party tonight, it had been organised for tonight family and friends a party was going to be held at Sesshomaru's house and when he got home he was going to tell Rin she could envite 5 friends over and thats it, she had been relativly good the past two days.

"Sesshomaru, the reason I called was because I wanted to tell you that Inuyasha and his mate are adopting, they aren't having much luck with concieving a child" Inunotashio explained letting Izayoi free.

"Is that so? Well thats great news" Sesshomaru said happily."When I get back to Rin I will tell her"

Izayoi, Inunotashio and Sesshomaru are now sitting in the lounge talking, of course Izayoi didn't talk very much in any conversations unless she was spoken to, her mate did tell her to not to talk unless being spoken to she just did it on her own orders, Inunotashio didn't mind still but he also wanted her to talk.

Rin

Rin was still asleep in bed, heavily asleep, that lullaby really worked on her even though she didn't know what it was saying but that didn't matter right now because right now she was having a replay of her fathers murder, she was stirring in her sleep mumbling death. "No…no father don't kill him, he didn't do anything"

Rin could see the murderer stabbing Rins father in the head and in the heart several times in the lounge room right in front of her and her mother, there was blood everywhere.

Sesshomaru, his father and Izayoi

"Well father, I must be getting back to Rin, she may have woken by now" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle getting upintending to leave.

"Goodbye" he said walking out the door, he got into his car and then drove off back to his place, to wake Rin, but he wasn't in a hurry.

Rin

"No…don't, please stop this…he didn't do anything wrong" Rin mumbled, she was sweating a little but she was physically alright.

Sesshomaru

He pulled into the drive way, stopped the car and then got out of it, he closed the door and then pushed a botton on his keys to lock it, everything was right so he went towards the door on the way looking for the right key, when he found it he was at the door, he pushed the rightful key into the key whole and turned it and then gave it a little push open.

Rin

Rin was sweating and mumbling noncence and death and blood she had scream some time. She couldn't hold it in any more…

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru entered the house and walked as if he were on a holiday to Rins Room.

Rin

She had to scream out…

Sesshomaru/Rin

Sesshomaru walked in when Rin shot up out of bed and screamed "DAD!!!! NOOO, I SWEAR HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru ran over to her, went on to the bed and embraced her, rubbing her back "Rin, I'm here nobody is going to hurt you" he rubbed her back and said it into her ear as Rin was shaking voilently and crying hard into Sesshomaru's shirt. "Rin…it's ok, I'm here now" he said softly with care.

She looked up at him with a sweat covered face and blood shot eyes, he stroked her face with the back of his hand "Here lets get a drink" he grabbed Rins hand leading her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area where he sat her down, she had her head in her hands crying about the frightening dream of her father being killed for a reason she did not know.

Sesshomaru sat a glass of water in front of her "Drink up" he said caringly. "you can tell me why you were sweating and crying a little later" he said caringly.

"K" Rin gulped.

About half an hour later Sesshomaru led her back into their bedroom, he sat on the bed leaning against the bedhead cross legged "Sit in my lap Rin" came a polite command.

"K" Rin said climbing on the bed and then getting into his lap, she leaned up against his warm body.

"Now tell me what happened" he commanded politely wrapping his arms around her body including her arms.

"Well…I was having a dream…well it was more of a flash back, I re-witnessed my fathers death" Rin burst out into tears, she turned around to cry into Sesshomaru's chest which he didn't mind at all, he wanted her to cry it all out into his chest.

"Shhhh Rin it's ok" he rubbed her back and rubbed his face against her in order to calm her "Hey Rin guess what?" he said softly.

"What?" Rin said still crying

"We are having a party tonight, I will let you envite over 4 friends providing they won't be disruptive or steal you away from me, I will be enviting my family and friends, your mother is also comeing over" he said happily hoping it would cheer her up.

"Really?" Rin said disbelievingly

"Yeah really" Sesshomaru said warmly and hugged her a little tighter.

"Wait there a sec" Rin got out of his embrace and ran out the bedroom door.

She went up stairs to her first room, she lifted a floor board and got a sim car out and then her phone, while coming down the stairs she put the sim card in and went back into her room with Sesshomaru sitting on the bed, she sat right next to him, she turned on her phone and waited for it, she quickly pushed in her pin number.

"But I am not allowing you to envite Kohaku and the party will start at 4:30pm" he said with worry

"Aww ok, um lets see, who shall I envite…ooh, Sasuke, Sakura, Assuna, Yuei" Sesshomaru watched as she typed in the message in her mobile and it said 'hi wazzup? I want u 2 come to a party, but uts not like the partied u usually have, my husband has let envite 4 peeps, no acalhol and dress causually, im at 2852 Youka street'. Rin texted the message.

"So you used to drink did you?" Sesshomaru said orkwardly

"Yah why/" asked Rin

"Uh no no just asking" Sesshomaru didn't want to get into what Rin used to do.

"Oh…ok cool" Rin said like everything was cool.

"Rin you best have a shower and wash your hair, you look terrible" he caressed her face.

"K, lemme get some clothes, I'll be back in a bit" Rin said racing out the door.

Rin came back with a mini black skirt with a chain hanging off it, a pair off high heeled leather boots and a dark blue tank she also got her make-up bag "Gods your not wearing that are you?" Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Yah I am" Rin went into the bathroom with her stuff, the door slammed shut.

"Gods, she is a rebel but very attractive and I did see a mini skirt, I do like that…wait! What am I thinking she cannot wear that…ok fine she can wear that" he said to nobody

Rin came out of the shower finally with a black mini skirt, black leather heel boots, dark blue tank top, heavy blue eye liner and mascara, dark blue eye liner and dark red lip stick.

Sesshomaru was shocked but impressed by her, he liked that mini skirt and those heels he'd have to addmit that "Well whatcha starin' at Sesshomaru" Rin said flipping her hair back a little.

"Uh nothing" he looked away but blushed.

Rin chuckled at his expression "So how long until the party?" asked Rin floppng on to the bed.

"It starts in half an hour" he explained getting horny _If she wears stuff like that? I'm swear I'm going to take her._

"Oh cool" Rin said looking up at the ceiling _K, Sesshomaru is hot and most of the time a reasonable guy, but I hate it when he has to spank me like a child just because I say fuck or shit or any other bad word, MAN! he spanks so hard that its just not kinky, oh well atleast I'm having my way with what I wear and some friends over…_

Half and hour later the door bell rang "I'll get that" Sesshomaru walked briskly out of the room to escape being tempted to jump on Rin and Rin came along too.

Sesshomaru opened the door to a human looking guy and a big beast thing both wearing a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and some white converse "Ahhh Hiten and Manten, glad you could make it" Sesshomaru said in a classy way.

"Yah we did, whoes this little vixen?" said Manten walking in over to Rin and looking at her up and down with a playful smirk.

"She is my mate" Sesshomaru said and then had a low growl emitted from his throat.

"Ooooh sorry Sesshomaru" Hiten back away to his brother.

"Yeah so keep ya hands off" Rin teased.

"Come in and sit down" Sesshomaru motioned stepping aside.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Hiten and Manten are now sitting at the table "So Sesshomaru, how are things doing with your mate?" asked Hiten thoughtfully.

"Very well, she is obidient most of the time" he siad as if he were in total control.

Rin sat back in her chair un lady like, more like teenage style _Fucken hell, he really thinks I'll give in, idiot._

Then there was another knock at the door "I'll get it" Rin said getting up, Sesshomaru was looking at her arse as it sweyed side to side at this point he could drool but he couldn't give in in front of guests.

Rin opened the door to Inuyasha and Kagome who was holding a little fox child "Hey sup guys? Come in" Rin asked slangly as she steped aside to let them in.

"Hey Rin" Kagome and Inuyasha greeted as Rin led to them to the table.

When Rin went to sit down her right breast started to vibrate and sing the lyrics to 'Smack that-Akon-feat Eminem' making Sesshomaru's attention turn to it as it wobled "Oooo got a txt" Rin opened her phone to see it. 'hey rin, im at the door' said the txt. Then she heard the bell again "I'll answer it" Rin got up and once again Sesshomaru finding it hard to control himself from jumpiong on her looked at her arse only just resisiting.

Rin was at the door to all her buds "Me and Yuei had to sneak out of Mahora, fucken hell it was hard getting past the dean and professor Negi" Assuna complained

"Well atleast it we wearn't caught" Yuei wiped a sweat.

"We didn't sneak out, Kakashi gave us a lift" Sauke explained.

"Guys come on in and don't swear" Rin warned as she led them to the table.

(A/N Sesshomaru has a 12 seater table)

Rins friendas all sat down near Rin "K, everyone this are my friends Sauke, Sakura, Assuna and Yuei" Rin intrduced.

All her friends all said slang stuff like sup, wassup and stuff like that.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands "Everyone the food should be arriving soon" and just then it did, chefs started to wheel in a buffet of ramen, meat, carbonara, lasuiga, and another buffet full of salads, sushi and rice. One cheft got out some plates and chop sticks on separite small metle table. "Wow Sesshomaru, I didn't know you could order an all you can eat buffet" Rin said in surprise.

"Well my dear I can do so much more for you" he smiled lecherously putting an arm around her, making her blush slightly so she removed his arm.

"Err right gee thanks, look I'm gonna go get some food" Rin and her friends were the first to go up and get some food.

When the 5 of them got up to the non salad buffet "Is he givin' ya shit Rin?" asked Sukura angily

"Nah didn't ya hear, my mum betrothered me to him, so ya and I tried to escape but it's no use he just gets me" Rin complained but she didn't notice Sesshomaru getting the door when her mother walked in.

"Rin sweety" he mother hugged her.

"Errr hi mum" Rin said awkwardly.

He mother stepped back a little "Rin how have you been?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, alright" Rin lied.

Her mother went to sit down with Sesshomaru and chat to him, he and her friends piled there plates up with a mountain of junk and then sat down, Rin was sitting next to Sesshomaru who just gasped at Rins amount "Rin you must be hungry" he said in a happy fake voice _Gods she can eat a lot, well I best get mine and show her how to get a potion fit for a lady._

"Yah I know, I have a fast metabolisim" Rin laughed along with her friends who had a fast metabolisim just like Rin.

Sesshomaru got up with everyone else to get some food, he came back with a mix of both buffets and not looking like a mountain.

Rin ate nicely atleast but sitting the chair laid back teenage style "Rin sit up" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Why should I?" Rin whispered in attitude.

"Because I will punish you after everyone leaves if you don't" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah whatever" Rin said bluntly.

"Rin I'm warning you" Sesshomaru said briskly as he stood up but lost his balance and fell on top of Rin, they both fell on the ground, now everyone was staring at them, Sesshomaru got up dragging Rin up with him and running up stairs.

"Sesshomaru what the hell?" Rin asked half way up the stairs.

"When we get up to a bed room I want you to strip fully and open up you legs" Sesshomaru said gruffly.

"What!?" Rin asked as he pulled her into a bedroom.

"Rin strip to nothing" Sesshomaru turned around. "and then lay on the bed with your legs open" he started to take off his clothes.

"Uh ok" Rin stripped putting her clothes aside and then getting on the bed with her legs wide open.

Sesshomaru was now nude, he strode over to her and went inbetween her legs, he put his mouth there "Now Rin, I have to make you wet first" he said seductivly and then started to lick her pussy paying good attention to the most sencitive part, oh how Rin moaned as he made her wet and oh how Sesshomaru loved the taste of her juices.

Going up and kissing her on the lips he said "I'll go slow, then fast, the only words I want to hear from you are: harder, faster and of course my name" he looked into her eyes, this made Rin gasp.

He positioned himself to enter her and then slowly pushed it in fully "Does that feel good?" he asked softly taking it out half way.

"Yeah" Rin was surprised.

Sesshomaru pushed it in again in a slow pase for about a minute until Rin "Faster" Rin gasped.

"Very well" Sesshomaru went really fast, Rin went with his pase but after about 5 minutes she couldn't keep up "Rin if you can't keep up just lay there and let me do the work" he said softly as he quickend his pase more. Rin nodded.

Rin was horny and yes she loved Sesshomaru as he was now fucking her and kissing her neck "SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin yelled out in pleasure.

"Rin…I love you…I always did….even when…we were at the….same school together" Sesshomaru panted lovingly.

Rin was now stunned "Really?"

"Yes Rin" he looked at her dreamingly.

"Because I felt the same way" Rin confessed as she put a hand in the side of his face and one on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a soft passinate kiss.

Down stairs

Inunotashio had arrived with his mate hand in hand and sat down just across from Sesshomaru with his mate sitting next to him "I wander where Sesshomaru and Rin are?" he said to his mate.

"Fell on top of Rin and then ran up stairs for some reason dragging Rin up too" Yuei said to Inunotashio.

"Ohhhh right" Inunotashio smirked, he knew just what they were doing.

Rin and Sesshomaru

The two were now under the doona humping until Rin surprising Sesshomaru flipped over so she was on top, he began moving up and down on him making him moan, her boobs as they moved up and down made him even horier.

"RIN!!!" Sesshomaru said loudly.

Sesshomaru then took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking it like a puppy which he soon flipped her back over, she was lying down and he was on top of her sucking her right breast and massaging the other one with one of his hands, his hair was all sprawled out on the both of them.

Yes, yes and yes they were both very hard…

Rin yet again surprising Sesshomaru went down and started giving him a head job making him gasp in pleasure, he was moaning hard and loud, yes he had tamed Rin but he still loved her more than anything, Rin was tired thats why she had given up on fucking for a bit and resorted to headjobs, sucking in places, touching, feeling and kissing ect.

They both soon grew tired so they got dressed and went down stairs, everyone was eating and talking and he could see his father had arrived along with his mate.

They both sat down "Nice goin' son" said Inunotashio giving his son a nudge.

"Ugh, do all demons talk about their sex in details to family aaand friends?" Rin turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru? Control your mate's mouth" Inunotashio said gruffly

"Very well father" he looked at his father proudly "Come on Rin, we need to have a little talk about your mouth" he said taking her hand and then leading her to their room.

"This Sess dude is givin' me the creeps" Assuna said in intrest

"Yeah, I wander what they were doing upstairs?" wandered Sukura

"Weird huh" Sasuke agreed

"I don't think you'd want to know" Yuei said in dis-intrest

Sesshomaru and Rin

Sesshomaru sat her on the bed as if he were going to talk to her, he sat right next to her and pulled her over his lap lying on his stomach "Oooh crap" Rin said while Sesshomaru pulled up her skirt and pulled down her undies down a bit and gave her the very first non kinky hard smack, he gave her 4 smacks and then caressed her pink bottom.

It is tradition that demons punish their mates like this, and Sesshomaru just so happened to be a demon, it was expected from his father and he will do what he sees fit and what his father expects of him. The reason why demon males gave their mates punishment was because so they wouldn't speak out of line or bad mouth, they would tell you that they need to talk with you, then they would pull your pants off leaving your undies, lay you on their lap and spank you so hard that it just wasn't kinky-this was to show their mate that it was wrong then to show that they still loved their mate they would caress your arse for a bit, this was ment to feel good for the dog demon mate. The they would look at you seriouisly and tell you what you did wrong.

"Now Rin…are you ready not to back answer?" he said in a soft voice

"Yes" Rin in obedients.

"Good" he said caressing her arse.

"Umm…can I go now?" asked Rin a little impatient

"Mmmm…no not yet" he caressed her arse a little more. _I have to show her I'm not out to get he.r_

Rin sighed as she was having her arse caressed by a hot Inu youkai, this did feel nice and all but she was wandering what her mum and her friends were thinking.

After a little bit Sesshomaru let her get fully dressed "Come here Rin" he said kindly opening his arms up.

"Are ya gonna spank me again? Coz if that's what ya gonna do I'm not buying it" Rin crossed her arms

"No…I'm finished with that, just come here" Sesshomaru said in a dull/caring voice.

"Fine" Rin sighed and gave up and went over to him.

"Sit on my lap facing me" he said caringly.

Rin sat on his lap facing him as he embraced her "Now in my arms right now, think about what happened and what you did wrong" he said in her ear.

Rin did that for a bit, then came out hand in hand with Sesshomaru and then sat back down and then saw that Sango and Miroku had arrived and Miroku had just noticed what Sesshomaru was doing to Rin "Hello there Sesshomaru" Miroku said his usual calm voice.

Miroku had a chat with Sesshomaru about what he did with Sango "So did you give her the head job?" Asked Sesshomaru daringly.

Sango got a bit pissed off and said something 'out of line' "Use my room" Sesshomaru winked to Miroku.

"Will do, thank you Sesshomaru" Miroku took Sango's hand and got up "Sango we need to have a little chat" he said to her softly as he led her into his room.

"Sesshomaru, is Miroku going to do to Sango what you did to me a second ago?" asked Rin bluntly.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

After a bit Sango came out with her head down and sat down next to Miroku.

Sango and Rin were best friends, they used to hang with the gang and get up to all sorts of bad shit together, Sango was a demon slayer yes but she couldn't slay Miroku, her mate if she did her whole family would turn against her.

After a while everyone had now gone and it was up to the chefs to clean up, they did and then went and it was just Sesshomaru and Rin, it was really silent so Rin decided to break it "So, good party huh?"

"Ummm yes it was good, time for bed Rin" he said as it was now 7:39pm

"But its only like-" Rin was cut off

"No buts, pyjamas and bed" Sesshomaru pointed to his bedroom door.

Rin walked into the room she had to go in, she took off her rebel like clothes and slipped into a silk nightie and slipped into bed, a minute later Sesshomaru came in and stripped off, and put on a pair of dark purple boxer shorts and slipped in next to Rin and put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him from behind, he put his mouth to his ear and then started to sing the exotic demon language known as Kaiyou.

Thanx for reading, hope you like the lemon I put in and this I think is my best chapter yet so don't go givin me any flames, ya got that?! Anywayz I want to thank every1 for reading but can I please have some reviews? I feel like I'm talking and writimg to no1! 


	9. School! Damn School!

**Chapter 9: School! Damn School!**

"Rin, wake up, its time for school, you have to be there by 8:30" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"No…mum I'm already smart enough, Kohaku has ways of getting money and he said I could live with him" Rin mumbled, she was then skook voilently.

"I told you, you were never to see him again" Sesshomaru said angrily, Rin woke in shock "If you say his name again, I will spank you" he said angrily.

"Fine, I thought I was finished with school" Rin stretched.

"No your not, now get up and have a shower, I'll have your uniform on the bed" he said briskaly.

"Fine" Rin got up and walked into the bathroom.

Yesturday he had a good time at the party, he actually fucked Rin and she enjoyed it, it was a good thing he gave her the pill afterwards. Sesshomaru lay on the bed under the covers nude and wanking over Rin and how beautiful she was, he remembered the party and for the first time feeling her all over and hearing her moan in pleasure, asknig for more.

He then decided it was time to get her school uniform out and her shoes, he had to admitt, that out fit she wore to the party was sexy.

(A/N: Like the uniform Kagome wears in the seris but red and the little bow thing at the front was green)

Rin had now came out of the shower with her hair wet but not dripping and it was brushed, she had concealer on, heavy eye liner, mascara and some green eye shadow. "Rin, wipe that make up off now" Sesshomaru fumed.

"Why?" Rin whined

"Because I said, I am the male there for I am the domanent one!" Sesshomaru stood over her. "Do want to be punished my deast?" Sesshomaru said looking at his nails.

"No I never said that I said that-" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru pinning her up against the wall, he put his leg inbetween her legs to she couldn't kick her in the groind.

"Now wipe it off or I will lick it off" he said into her ear with his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Fine" Rin said in defeat.

Sesshomaru let off her and then let her go into the bathroom, when Rin came out she looked like a sweet and innocent girl, Sesshomaru smiled proudly he loved his Rin so much and he was going to make her do homework that was given to her as soon as the school handed some out.

"Rin you look loverly" Sesshomaru went over to embrace her.

"Whoa, thats why I put make-up on, coz I'm not the loverly type" Rin explained backing away a bit.

"Now we both know thats not true" Sesshomaru said lovingly pulling her into a loving grasp.

"H-hey lemme go" Rin tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Rin dearest, you should let me in" he said softly

"You should let me out and its 8:00am Sesshomaru" Rin tried with all her might to struggle out.

"Oh um sorry" Sesshomaru let her out.

"Heres your school bag Rin" he handed her a light pink bag that had some stuff in it. "Theres some money for your lunch in there" Sesshomaru explained " Now go and make your self a quick breakfast and get in the car.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Rin said for the very first time which made Sesshomaru feel very warm inside, he had never felt this feeling since his mother died.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to get dressed and drop off Rin at school, when Rin had finished breakfast she got in the car and waited for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got in and then drove off.

"So Rin, if I hear that you are playing up, you will be in big trouble" Sesshomaru explained turning into the school drive way.

Sesshomaru and Rin with her bag on her back got out, Sesshomaru went next to her and held her hand as they walked into the school and then to the office "Hello Jakostu, my mate Rin is here"

"Ooooooh hello Rin! I trust that you will do well at school, here are your books and everything you need" Jakotsu handed her some books and timetable "The lockers are just around the corner, have a nice day noooow" Jakostu waved as she went leaving Sesshomaru at the office.

"What a weairdo" Rin said under her breath, but somebody heard it…

Sesshomaru crept at demon speed right up to Rin "Rin I heard that, you will dop well to treat staff with respect" he whispered in her ear."Or so help me I will be angry" he walked off then and there.

Rin decided it was best not to say anything, so she went towards the lockers then saw a familiar some one and another girl. "Kagome" Rin called out as she headed towards her.

Kagome snapped to look at Rin and smiled "Rin, how ya been" as Kagome hugged Rin while another girl stood there at her lockers, Kagome turned her head to the girl and broke the embrace. "Yo Sango come over here" Kagome greated happily.

Sango wakled over "Hey whats up?" Sango said happily.

"Nothin' much" Rin said slangly "The names Rin"

"Cool the names Sango, so your new here?" she said as if she were still a gangster.

"Yah, I'm Sesshy's wife, not that I got a choice or nothin'" Rin said in a gangster way.

"I'm Miroku's wife" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I've heard of 'em" said Rin slangly.

DING DONG DING DONG!!!!! The bell rang

"Here put your books in here" Sango walked over and opened a locker next to hers, get a blank exciercize book, pencil case and your English book" Sango urged "Quick, or they'll give you detention"

"OK" Rin said getting them and then following Sango and Kagome, on the way Kagome decided to give Rin a little bit of advice "Rin don't say anything offencive or under your breath, they have good hearing and no swearing until the teachers gone"

"Ok thanks Kagome" Rin thanked.

There they walked into a class room with all kinds of demons, the three girls sat next to each other in desks at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to arrive.

When they are all sitting down Kagome hands Rin a note to their secret hide out from the demons, the demons at the school don't really care about what the humans at the school do.

_**Follow us at lunch and reecess and we will take you to our secret hide out but don't even tell Sesshy, Inuyasha or any other demon about it, in fact don't even tell any1 uless we aprove.**_

Rin red the note and shoved it in her bra and then waited for the teacher, the teacher came in, he looked short and was wearing a suit and tie,. He looked to be a toad demon, he pursed his lips and them set his teachers addition text and answer books on the teachers desk, he took in a breath and then spoke.

"Students? We have a new student here" he said loudly and proudly to everyone and then turned eyes to RIn "Rin would you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Rin shyly stood up with her fringe covering her eyes "Errrm…hi, I'm Rin Net—I mean Takashi, I like south park and ya" Rin quickly sat down.

When she sat down everyone apart from Kagome and Sango started to whisper about the new ningen in the school and if the demon town was going to be infested with humans, until

"Ok everyone quiet, Rin I am mister Jaken" he raised highly, Rin so wanted to beat the shit outa him, like she did with all the other teachers but she couldn't because Sesshomaru would punish her.

"Ok everyone open up to page 138 and answer the questions on there, the English teacher will be arriving very soon as well, I trust you will treat her well, she is a ningen from Australia or so help me I will give you a months detentiuon" When he walked out causcasian woman of 25 walked in with a folder in her tucked under her arm, she was dressed very casually, like a teenager, she had chest nut hair that went half way down her back and a fringe that covered her eyes.

She sat at the teachers desk and opened up her folder that she was carrying under arm, looked through it briefly and then went to the white boad, she wrote down in Japanese characters what you had to do and in English the sentences, then she turned around "Hello, my name is Moore Miranda, Konichiwa, namae wa Moore Miranda" and then bowed.

Then she sat down and waited for somebody to ask her a question or somebody that needed help with something.

Rin opened up to page 138, she looked at the board and pge 138 and look completely clueless, the English teacher saw this and walked over to where Rin was "Do you need any help" she asked in perfect Japanese.

"Yes, I cannot do this" Rin said dumbly.

"OK then, I'll help you, so you must be the new student right?" she asked

"Yah" Rin said cooly

"Did you ever listen in any of your English classes?" asked the English teacher with a questioning look.

"Uhh…well you see I…-" Rin chuckled and scratched her back and trying to smile.

"You didn't did you?" The English teacher raised a brow and sweat dropped anime style.

"Well nah, I never listened in any of my classes really" Rin sat back in her chair.

"Rin come outside I want to chat for you for a moment" said the English teacher heading for the door expecting Rin to follow, once they were both out there "Rin who is your husband or parents?"

"Sesshomaru Takashi" Rin said cooly.

"Your married? Ok come with me" Said the English teacher trailing.

"Uh…ok" Rin followed cluless of what she was going to do. _Well I couldn't have gotten detention, I didn't even do anything, what the hell could she be doing?_

Then English teacher led her to the front office where Jakotsu answered them "ooooh hello Moore-chan how is your first day?"

"Good thank you" she said in perfect Japanese and then whispered something into Jaokotsu's ear.

"Oooooh ok" Jakotsu said "Rin your going home, we think your…errr…under developed, we think that we should just get your husband to tutor you until you are smart enough" Jokotsu said not wanting to couse and tears.

"Nah thats fine" Rin laughed like everything was ok. _What the hell, I'm too dumb? AGH fuck them, I hate this uniform anyway._

"I'll call Sesshomaru right away so he can come and pick you up, get all your things Rin" Jakotsu siad happily.

"Ok" Rin said happily walking back to her class to get her English stuff.

She went back into the class and got her stuff, everyone was breezing throught the work they had been given including Sango and Kagome "Hey whats up? You going home" whipered Kagome

"Yah, tell ya why tonight" Rin said getting her shit together.

"Wait a sec, heres our contacts" Kagome quickly wrote them down and gave them to Rin "Talk to us on msn" She whipered.

"Seya" Rin whipered walking out with her books and shoving her new contacts in her bra and walking out the door, she headed for her lockers and bag, she shoved all her stuff, she was bent down shoving it in her bag, but she was having a little trouble "Get in damn it" she shoved until she felt some one behind her caress her ass.

She emediately turned around and slapped it "Hentai!" She yelled. "What nerve do you have touching me like that huh?" Rin snapped, it was Sesshomaru smirking at his Hentai act.

"Come now Rin, we must be off, I'm your teacher until further notice" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Don't you dare touch me again you hentai" Rin snapped, and Jokotsu heard "oooooooooh Sesshomaru" he laughed, Sesshomaruu ignored until they were in the car.

Rin sat in the front seat fuming "Rin as your husband I am entitled to touch you there" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Not if I can fucken help it" Rin held out a fist.

"Ladies do not swear, I'm going to have to punish you when we get home and then start your studies with me" he chuckled.

When they got home, Rin got out and grabbed her bag andw walked inside fuming with a very calmed Sesshomaru walking in right behind her.

"Rin get into something casual, we'll start with maths"

_**La di da this seems like a good place to end this chapter, well hope ya enjoyed it!**_

_**I will be posting more chapters so stay tuned!**_


End file.
